


Yuuri On Ice: The Musical!

by HarukiSenshin, Universal_Love



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice: AU's [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Falling In Love, High School Musical References, Love at First Sight, M/M, Musical, Romance, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukiSenshin/pseuds/HarukiSenshin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Love/pseuds/Universal_Love
Summary: Yuuri's life was normal, well as normal as it could be with crazy friends until he got dragged to a ski resort. There he met a beautiful man name Viktor. Since that night his world was turned upside down.





	1. The Start of Something New Part 1

It was winter vacation and Yuuri was dragged to a ski resort by his friends. Not wanting to take part in any of the crazy things they had in mind, he mostly stayed inside and read in the lobby. This morning was no different as he made his way down to his usual spot by the fireplace. Before Yuuri could even open his book, he was face now shoved into the carpet.

 

“Yuuri! ~ Come outside and play with us. You can’t stay inside the whole trip.” His best friend, Phichit, whined while laying on top of his back. “We came here to go skiing, build snowmen, and have snowball fights! Maybe even have some winter romance.” Adding a suggestive tone to the last part, Phichit wiggled his eyebrows, earning a groan from the man under him.

 

“You guys always take things too far. Plus, I’m not good at skiing or snowboarding. I’d much rather catch up on my reading.” Yuuri retorted, his mind stuck on the adventures that awaited him. “I’m almost done with this great series about a guy who meets a stranger and they end up singing together. After that, their lives changed in the weirdest way. Everyone is cursed to live life like a musical until they confess their love for each other! But other people are in love with or falling in love with the protagonist stopping them from being together. I’m just one book away from finding out if they end up together.”

 

“Sounds boring.”

 

“Blunt as always.”

 

Of course, any activity that involved staying in one place for too long seemed dull and boring to him. It’s a surprise to Yuuri that he’s actually taking college classes. Phichit continued to shake Yuuri’s body being the persist child he was and giving Yuuri carpet burn. “Come on Yuuri ~ it’ll be fun! We haven’t done anything together as a group since we’ve been here. But hey, if you don’t want to hang out with us, you could always go and talk to the hot guy over there by the window who’s had his eyes on you since we arrived.” Sending a playful wink at his friend, laughing at how embarrassed he got.

 

Groaning, and resisting the urge to punch the male on his back, Yuuri wondered if his best friend was insane to think anybody would want to be romantically entangled with him when there were much better looking and amazing people out in the world. Plus, that guy could probably get anyone he wanted with those looks. “Phichit. For the last time, there is no one here that is interested in me. Now let me up!”

 

“Not until you promise to hang out with us!”

 

“Fine, fine! I’ll hang out with you guys. Just let me go get changed.

 

“Yes!” Jumping up with a huge smile on his face, Phichit ran outside to brag about his victory with their friends.

 

Standing and picking up his book, Yuuri shook his head with a fond smile. “I’ll never understand where he gets all that energy.”

 

~

 

Sitting at the window on the other side of the room, Viktor watched as Yuuri made his way out of the lounge area, a bit disappointed in himself that he yet again, missed his chance to try and talk with the young man. The first day Viktor had got there with his family, he wasn’t too happy about the surprise trip. He spent most of his day in the lounge that was connected to the lobby, just watching the snowfall, until he saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

 

_Standing over by the drink counter was a man with short black hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed and gorgeous brown eyes that reminded Viktor of melted chocolate, but they were unfortunately hidden behind a pair of glasses. His dark jeans and light blue sweater clung nicely to his body, showing off his figure, amazing thighs, and a great ass. He couldn’t help but to stare at the vision before him and too distracted to notice that he, himself, was being watched. The sound of laughter snapped him out of it and made him sadly focus on reality again._

 

_“Stop laughing!”_

 

_“But it’s great! I’m telling you, that guy is staring at you.” A tan male insisted next to the beauty. Viktor had been caught staring but it didn’t seem like he believed the man._

 

_“Why would he stare at me?”_

 

_“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re a hot piece of ass? If we weren’t best friends, I’d totally try to get with you.”_

 

_“Phichit!” Viktor would have to thank this Phichit guy later for making him blush because it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “Come on. Let’s go meet the others in the before they order without us and before I punch you. I’m starving.”_

 

Every day since then, Viktor has stayed in the lounge to watch him and wait for the perfect time to talk to the angel, but every time he got up the courage to say something, someone would interfere. Sighing, he got up and stretched, mentally kicking himself for being so weak and afraid. He was usually a natural Casanova. “Guess I better go get ready for the New Year’s Eve party before Mila and Yuri have a cow. I’ll have to try again tomorrow…”


	2. Start of Something New Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of Something New - High School Musical

Everyone had gathered in the party lounge for the New Year’s Eve party. The main lights were off and different colors danced around the room as teens and young adults talked, laughed, and drank. Some people got up on stage to do karaoke.

 

Yuuri sat close to the stage with his friends Phichit, Leo, Minami, and Otabek trying his best to focus on his punch and book, but got distracted by the people performing. Most of his group had already gone up there. Phichit did a lovely (horribly off key) version of _This is Gospel_ by _Panic! At The Disco_ , Minami decided it would be a good idea to try and sing _Barbie Girl_ by _Aqua_ as a bet from the others for twenty bucks from each, and Leo sang some random yet catchy song that Yuuri couldn’t remember the name to. He wanted to get up there and sing himself also, but his self-confidence and anxiety weren’t the best in this situation. He would just end up embarrassing himself.

 

“Come on Yuuri. We all went up there. You should too.” Phichit said, slinging his arm around his shoulders and taking the book.

 

“Hey! Give that back.”

 

“No way. Now it’s your turn.”

 

“Otabek didn’t go up there. I don’t see you pushing him to do it.”

 

“Well, Otabek is a little bitch and a DJ. He doesn’t sing and you have a great voice.”

 

“No way, I’m not doing it. I’ll end up having an anxiety attack.”

 

“What if someone went up there with you? That way you didn’t feel so alone.” Leo asked sitting next to him on his other side. “Plus we’ll be right here if you need us.”

 

“I’m not sure… it might work…”

 

“Alright!” Everyone’s attention turned towards the stage where a young man was at the mic. “My name is Masumi and I’m your host tonight. It's that time in the night that we choose two people to come up here and sing a song we pick at random. So, who wants to come up here?” Looking around, he noticed that no one was volunteering or planning to. “Okay. A different approach then.”

 

Spotlights turned on and revolved around the room. Slowing down, one landed on Viktor, making him look around a bit confused, his friends laughing and pushing him towards the stage. “Go on Viktor! You can do it!”

 

Chuckling, he gave a smile. “Okay, why not?” He went on stage and over to a free mic stand.

 

The other spotlight stopped making Yuuri shrink back into the couch. “I am not going up there and singing with some guy I don’t know.” Seeing the guy smile and wave at him made him shrink down more.

 

“Come on Yuuri! You wanted someone to sing with and there they are. Plus, it’s that guy that kept staring at you.”

 

“Yeah! Come on Yuuri! This will be a great experience for you! Minami agreed excitedly. “I really want to hear you sing… wait. What do you mean that guy was staring at Yuuri?”

 

Ignoring Minami’s jealous question, Phichit put his hands on his hips, giving Yuuri a look for being so stubborn. “He’s not moving guys. Looks like we have to move to plan b.” He shared a look with the other three before pulling the now scared Yuuri up. With the help of the others, he got him up on stage.

 

“No! Wait! You guys!”

 

“Give a hand to our two lucky souls.” Putting the mics in the stands, Masumi looked at the two. “You guys will thank me for this someday.” As the music started, he made his way off stage.

 

( Viktor, _Yuuri_ , **Both )**

 

Viktor stole a look at Yuuri. Seeing how nervous he was, he decided he would start off and looked at the screen. ‘Livin in my own world - Didn’t understand - That anything could happen - When you take a chance’

**  
Stealing a quick glance at his friends and the man next to him, Yuuri took a deep breath, his mind made up. _‘I never believed in - What I couldn’t see - I never opened my heart’_  
**

 

‘Ohhhh’

****

_‘Too all the possibilities, ohh’_

****

**‘I know’**

****

_‘That something has changed’_

****

**‘Never felt this way’**

****

_‘And right here, tonight’_

****

The two shared a look, making something spark between them and within each other. **‘This could be the start of something new’**

****

_‘It feels so right’_

****

**‘To be here with you, ooh - And now looking in your eyes’**

****

_‘I feel in my heart’_ ( ‘Feel in my heart’ )

****

**‘The start of something new’**

****

‘Ohhhh, Yeahh’ Smiling, Viktor shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over to his family, starting to get into the song. ‘Now who’d have ever thought that… mmm’

****

**‘We’d both be here tonight?’**

 

‘Oh’

‘ _Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter’_ ( ‘Brighter, brighter’ ) _‘Oh, with you by my side’_ ( ‘By my side’ )

**‘I know that something has changed - Never felt this way’**

Grabbing the mics, the two shared a looked. _‘Oh, I know it for real’_

**‘This could be the…’** Viktor walked a bit closer to Yuuri, making him walk backward and almost fall off the stage. Luckily for him, Phichit and Otabek were there to push him back up before he could hit the ground. But unfortunately for his heart, he ended up chest to chest with Viktor, making a light pink blush form on his cheeks. **‘start of something new - It feels so right to be here with you, oh - And now, looking in your eyes - I feel in my heart’**

_‘The start of something new’_

Smiling down at him, Viktor sent him a wink before letting him stand on his own feet. ‘I never knew that it could happen, ‘til it happened to me, ohhhh, yeah’

**‘I didn’t know it before’**

_‘But now it’s easy to’_

**‘See, oh’** Sharing a smile, they were more comfortable being in each other’s space, slowly moving closer to each other. **‘It’s the start of something new - It feels so right to be here with you, oh - And now, looking in your eyes - I feel in my heart - That it’s the start of something new - It feels so right’**

‘So right’

_‘To be here with you,_ **oh’**

**‘And now, looking in your eyes’**

‘Looking in your eyes’

_‘I feel in my heart’_ ( ‘Feel in my heart’ )

_‘The start of something new’_ ( ‘The start of something new’ )

_‘The start of_ **something new’**

 

As the music ended and everyone cheered, Yuuri turned his attention to Viktor. “You’re really good.”

“Spasibo*. You have a wonderful voice.” Holding out his hand, Viktor gave a small yet charming smile, chuckling a bit at the blush that stained the other’s cheeks.

“D-Doumo arigatou gozaimasu*!” Taking his hand, Yuuri scolded himself mentally for the stuttering and sudden change of language. “I’m Yuuri.”

“It’s nice to meet you. It was great singing with you.”

“Y-You too…” Yuuri couldn’t help but be lost in those clear crystal orbs. As they stared into each other’s eyes, lost, the sparks caused something to explode between them. Suddenly, the lights all popped, making everyone screamed and ducked. Yuuri soon found himself wrapped in Viktor’s arms with nothing but darkness around them. “W-What happened?”

“I don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spasibo - Thank you (Russian)
> 
> Doumo arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much (Japanese)


	3. I'm Your Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Your Girl - Descendants

A few weeks had passed since Yuuri came back to campus. Tired of hearing the guys tease him about New Year’s Eve, he decided to hang out with his only female friend at college, Sara. They were in her apartment that she shared with her twin brother, drinking hot chocolate and catching up. “Then he has the nerve to ask me for my phone number after I told him I was taken. Even though it was a lie. But I’m a great liar. I need to be if I’m going to be a famous actress.”

 

“You’re one of the best actresses I’ve ever seen. He must have just thought he could talk you into either cheating on or leaving your made up boyfriend. You should have just told him that you played for the other team.”

 

“Oh! That’s a good idea! I’ll have to try that next time.” Setting down her mug, Sara set her gaze on Yuuri. “So, Phichit told me that you met someone at the ski resort.”

 

Groaning, Yuuri threw his head back into the couch. “Of course, he did. Him, Leo, and Otabek have been making fun of me since we left.”

 

“Well, I understand Phichit doing it, but Leo and Otabek… that’s a bit hard to believe.”

 

“My theory is that Phichit talked them into it somehow.”

 

“It can’t be too bad. The guy’s hot, right? What’s his name?”

 

“His name is Viktor. And he’s beautiful Sara. He has the most amazing voice. I wish you could have been there. I’m a bit nervous though. He has family in this area that he’s going to visit.”

 

“And that’s problem how? Maybe you’ll get to see him again!” Getting excited, Sara got closer to him. “Think about it. The two of you will reunite and fall in love. I’ll be the maid of honor at your wedding and share all of your embarrassing moments and wish you best, and tell about your magical fairytale meeting.”

 

“Whoa calm down. There are a few problems with your plan. One, it’s a big place so we might not run into each other unless by some miracle I know his family. Two, we all know that Phichit will fight you to the death over the spot of maid of honor. Three, I completely embarrassed myself in front of him. He probably won’t be interested in me romantically… let alone want to be my friend.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Because I might have uh…” Blushing, Yuuri looked down at his lab, fidgeting with his fingers. “Split hot chocolate on him while we were talking the night before we left…”

 

“...Oh my god Yuuri! You would be that nervous and clumsy to do something like that. Don’t worry. If you run into him, I’ll be there to help you out.”

 

“I don’t know… I think I’ll try to steer clear of him. Plus, you might freak out and try to play matchmaker. Also, your brother and his odd… protectiveness over us.”

 

“Don’t worry about him. I got this. I’m your girl Yuuri.”

 

Coming home, Michele took off his coat, tired from work. “Sara! I’m back!” Placing his shoes away, his eyes shined at the sight of the extra pair. “Yuuri’s here.” Hurrying into the living room, he stopped when music started to play from thin air. “What? Where’s this coming from?”

 

( **Sara,** _ Yuuri _ )

 

**“You know I got it, I g-got it - You know I got it - I’m your girl”** Sara stood, grabbing Yuuri’s hands and pulling him up.  **“Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under - When you need your rhythm back, I’ll be your drummer - No matter where you’re coming from, I’ll see your true colors”** Spinning around with him, she let his hands go, making him fall into a chair.  **“Oh, ooh, ooh - Oh, oh, ooh, ooh”** Smiling, she ran over and grabbed his face.

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri decided to play along.  _ “If you come undone, I’ll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on”  _ Jumping up, he grabbed her hand before being pulled back to the center of the room.

 

**“I’ll be your A to the Z even if trouble’s coming - You know I got it, I g-got it - You know I got it, I’m your girl”** Dancing around with him, Sara was trying her best to get him to smile.  **“I’ll be whatever you need, call me and I’ll come running - You know I got it, I g-got it - You know I got it I’m your girl - You know I got - I’m your girl”**

 

“What are you two doing?! Why are you singing?! Where is this music coming from?!” The two paid Michele no mind. He didn’t mind when he saw the cutest smile making his way onto his crush’s face, making his heart skip a beat. He decided to wait it out and watch them sing and dance around the room.

 

**“I’m a little bit sunshine, a little big starlight - Sometimes when my halo slips, I dance on the wild side - No matter where you’re coming from I know what it feels like - Oh, ooh, ooh - Oh, oh, ooh, ooh”**

 

_ “If you come undone, I’ll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on” _

 

**“I’ll be your A to the Z even if trouble’s coming - You know I got, I g-got it - You know I got, I’m your girl - I’ll be whatever you need - Call me and I’ll come running - You know I got it, I g-got it - You know I got it, I’m your girl”**

 

**“And if the road gets rough, I’m gonna hanging tough - Yeah, yeah, yeah - You can get lost sometimes - I’ll be your neon sign - Yeah, yeah - ‘Cause I’m your girl”**

 

**“You know I got, I g-got it - I’m your girl”**

 

_ “If you come undone, I’ll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on” _

 

**“To make the beat go on and on”**

 

**“I’ll be your A to the Z even if trouble’s coming - You know I got, I g-got it - You know I got it, I’m your girl - I’ll be whatever you need - Call me and I’ll come running - You know I got it, I g-got it - You know I got it, I’m your girl”**

 

**“I’ll be your A to the Z even if trouble’s coming - You know I got, I g-got it - You know I got it, I’m your girl - I’ll be whatever you need - Call me and I’ll come running - You know I got it, I g-got it - You know I got it, I’m your girl”**

 

Finishing up, the two landed on the couch laughing, before seeing Michele standing in the doorway, looking horrified. “Oh, Mickey! What’s wrong?” Sara asked, looking at her confused brother.

 

“Y-you mean you didn’t… never mind!” Running off to his room, Michele didn’t know what was going on in his life, but he was just going to chalk it up to that he needs more sleep.

 

Looking at the time, Yuuri rushed to the door. “I’m going to be late for my shift!”

 

“Oh, I’ll come with you! I want to get some of that cake before it’s all gone.”


	4. All About That Bass

Working behind the counter at the cafe, Yuuri sighed out while trying to fix his uniform shirt. “Sara, I think my uniform shirt shrunk in your drier. Either that or I gained more weight… again.”

 

Looking up from her piece of cake, Sara looked him over. “Well… the shirt did shrink. But, you’ve also put on some weight since you’ve been back. Have you been on your diet and exercising like usual?”

 

“N-Not really… I mean, me and Phichit have been busy lately. We haven’t been able to keep up with it all. Not like he really needs it. He can eat whatever he wants and doesn’t gain a pound.” Going to the back, Yuuri changed into a bigger shirt and made himself a cup of coffee, taking a seat next to Sara.

 

“You two need to slow down and stop running yourselves ragged. I mean, I understand why you’re doing this, but your health should be important first.” Pushing her empty plate away, she put all her attention on him. “Now, do we know what’s going to happen in preparation for the new school year?”

 

Smiling, Yuuri gave her a nod. “Yeah. Phichit and I are going to move in together this year instead of having dorm rooms. It’s cheaper and less lonely. We already have the perfect place. The only problem is the teenager that lives in the same building.”

 

“You mean the blonde one that seems to love harassing you?” Seeing him nod, something in her mind clicked. “Wait! That means you’re moving into my apartment building!”

 

“Surprise? I wanted to wait until we got all moved in to tell you. I guess it’s a bit late for that now.” Rubbing the back of his head, Yuuri smiled a bit at Sara’s excitement.

 

“Which apartment are you moving into?”

 

“The one just down the hall from you guys. I’ll be next door to that redhead you like.”

 

Face turning red, Sara pushed him out of his seat, glaring at him. “Yuuri! You can’t just say things like that! ~ What if someone heard you? Like her or my brother?”

 

Laughing, he sat up and leaned back on his hands. “Sorry, Sara. I just don’t know her name yet. It seemed like the easiest way to explain it to you.”

 

“Her name is Mila. Next time yet say Mila!”

 

“Alright, I got it.” Hearing the door open, Yuuri stood and dusted himself off. “Hello. Welcome to-” Turning to greet whoever had come in with a smile, he froze at who had come in.

 

Leaning against the door smirking, was a blonde teenager. “Oi, piggy.”

 

“W-What do you want Yuri?”

 

“I have an order to pick up for my stupid cousin. Under Georgi.”

 

Going to the back, Yuuri pulled out a few boxes and put them in a bag for him. Coming out, he went over to the counter and looked over the notes for the order. “Okay, three boxes of our special holiday cookies and two boxes of our special holiday cakes. It’s been prepaid so here you go.” Setting the bag on the counter, he offered Yuri a smile. “I didn’t know that you and Georgi were cousins.”

 

“Yeah. I try to keep it that way.” Taking the bag, Yuri looked him up and down before fighting back a laugh. “Wow, you really are a piggy if you’ve gained that much weight in only a few weeks.”

 

“I-I told you before that I gain weight easily! It genetics!”

 

Opening his mouth to make another comment, he was cut off by a sudden and hard slap to the back of the head. “Ow! What the fuck?!”

 

“Yuri. You need to be nicer. This man’s been nothing but nice to you.”

 

“Go away Mila. Why are you even here?” He asked annoyed, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

 

“You were taking too long. Georgi told me to come and get you.” Looking over to Yuuri, Mila offered him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about him.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine. Really. I’m sure he doesn’t really mean anything by it.”

 

“Yeah. Besides, with how he looks at our cute Yuuri, he must have a crush on him ~” Sara teased, going up behind the now flustered Yuri, grabbing his shoulders.

 

“Like hell I do!”

 

“Tell that to your red cheeks Yuri.” Mila said with a laugh.

 

“Yeah. Look me in the eye and tell me this guy isn’t hot even with him being a bit chubby. You know you’re all about his bass.”

 

“I’m getting the fuck out of here.” Knocking Sara’s hands off his shoulders, Yuri made his way out of the cafe.

 

Sighing, Yuuri sent a glare Sara’s way, making her jump a bit. “You embarrassed me. Again. I already feel bad about my weight. Your lyric placement isn’t helping.”

 

“Don’t be Yuuri. It looks good on you. You shouldn’t be insecure about it.” Mila said, putting an arm around his shoulders. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you look great.”

 

“Me too!”

 

Smiling a bit, he looked down at his feet. “Thank you two. I guess I don’t look too bad.”

 

“So, you’re all about your bass?”

 

“If I say yes, will you stop with the song puns?”


End file.
